Xenolith
Xenolith is the main antagonist/anti-hero and final boss of the video game, Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness. Xenolith is a mysterious and introverted demon with mysterious intentions. It is later revealed that he is Etna's older brother. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Xenolith Vs Brago (Abandoned) * Void Dark Vs Xenolith 'Possible Opponents' * Black Doom * Genos (OPM) * Goku Black * Mephiles the Dark * Shadow the Hedgehog * Superboy-Prime (DC) * Vegeta History Xenolith first appears to the party as an unknown demon protecting an angel. Suspicious of his motives for even helping an angel, the party reluctantly helps him defeat the predatory demons. Following the battle, he looks at Etna and remarks upon her familiar visage, taking his leave right after. Xenolith appears to the party once more and reveals himself as the perpetrator of the angel kidnappings and also as the demon absorbing the Netherworld's magic. He also reveals that he possesses an artefact called the Artifact of Absolute Death within his body that absorbs magic, regardless of his own discretion because the artefact cannot be turned off or removed. It continues to absorb the magic from its user until the user loses all of his magic and dies. Xenolith combined himself with the artefact, stating ambiguously that he didn't want to become an Overlord but also does not wish to say why he used the artefact. After the party corners Xenolith, he reveals that he merged with the artefact to protect his sister. He says that Etna was born with powerful magic that could have killed her due to its immensity. As a result, he donned the artefact to absorb some of her magic and lessen her burden, thereby allowing her to survive. Etna scoffs at his brotherly notions, telling Laharl to destroy the artefact. Laharl attacks the artefact, causing it to resist destruction and ultimately transforming Xenolith into a being of immense power. Following their defeat of the artefact, it relinquishes its hold over Xenolith and shatters, releasing the magic of everything it had absorbed prior. Wounded, Xenolith tells the party to tend to Etna, who is suddenly engulfed in a powerful stream of the evilest magic. In a simultaneous fashion, Xenolith is trapped within a pillar of earth. He notes that the Netherworld is displeased with him for taking its magic. He tells the party to take care of Etna and relinquishes himself to his fate. In a fit of rage, a suffering Etna powers through the pain coursing through her due to the intensity of her magic. She tells Xenolith that he needs to survive for her sake, citing that she still needs to interrogate him about many things. Laharl tells Xenolith to come back from his ordeal and to report directly to the Overlord's Castle following his survival. Xenolith smiles at the notion as the pillars of the Earth take him somewhere unknown. A stricken Etna collapses into a deep sleep following his disappearance. After a significant amount of time has passed, Etna suddenly awakens from her deep slumber, seen by Flonne to be going outside of the Overlord's Castle. With a smile on her face, she talks to someone and reveals that she's glad her Stupid Big Brother could make it back, escorting Xenolith inside the Overlord's Castle. Death Battle Info Weapons * Sword *Joyeuse Skills and Abilities Unique Skills *'Dark Phenomenon': *'Chaos Driver': Sword Skills * Blade Rush: Xenolith slash through an enemy. * Hurricane Slash: Xenolith moves around the enemy so fast he makes a hurricane then he flies to the enemy, slashes them down to the ground and slashes them after they bounce from hitting the ground. * Nether Slash: Xenolith cuts the enemy once before he uses magic to increase the impact. * Musou Slash: Xenolith flies down and cuts through the enemy before going back and cutting through the enemy again which causes an explosion. * Dark Night Slash: Xenolith sends three sword waves at the enemy. * Dimension Slash: After scaling up high, Xenolith turns his sword into a laser sword bigger than Earth and slashing the enemy and the area they're standing on. * Sky Nine Slash: Xenolith hits the enemy into the air and fires off lasers that cut the enemy before he slashes them. * Super Crosslord: Xenolith cuts the ground apart, which seals the enemy in a ball of energy, and summons a massive sword that he stabs into the enemy, ramming them against a giant rock before slashing it twice making a giant explosion. Evility *'The Artifact': Deals damage equal to 20% of max HP to attackers of this unit. Final Boss Form * After the Artifact of Absolute Death is threatened with destruction, all of its magic energy is given to Xenolith as a way of protecting itself. *'Dimension Chaos' *'The Artifact Gone Wild': Where he drains the stats of all units by 3% per each panel closer to him, for a range of 10 panels. Xenolith is considered a flying unit and has 5 Flambergs aiding him in the final battle. Feats * Has fought Laharl, Etna, Flonne and Sicily. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with demonic powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Demon Category:Disgaea Characters Category:Elementals Category:Final Boss Category:Home Console Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters in Role Playing Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Wave Manipulators